Advances in technology have resulted in consumer electronics becoming more and more powerful. In particular, advances in display, graphics, processor, network, and sensor technology have provided technological breakthroughs that have made it feasible to mass produce and market devices capable of providing a virtual reality (VR) experience to consumers. In this regard, problems and challenges in current implementations of VR interfaces have been identified by the inventor, and solutions to these problems and challenges are implemented in exemplary embodiments.